Electrophoresis is used for many purposes, including for analysis of substances such as deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) to gain a clearer understanding of the nature and role of genes that are carried by DNA. Indeed, electrophoresis is among the most widespread of DNA analyzing methods.
In gel electrophoresis, a gel is provided, and a sample to be analyzed is deposited on the gel, typically in a rectangular-shaped cavity in the gel referred to as a sample well. Usually the gel is held by a tray, and the tray is placed in a buffer chamber consisting of an anode and a cathode. A liquid buffer solution is added to establish electrical contact between the electrodes and the gel. Then, an electric field is applied to the gel. The various genetic constituents of the sample migrate through the gel under the influence of the electric field at varying rates, depending on their sizes, essentially establishing a genetic spectrum in the gel. This spectrum can be observed and the genetic constituents of the sample determined.
Agarose gel is widely used in the field of molecular biology. To make an agarose gel, the gel can be formed in the tray, and then packaged for shipment to a laboratory or other user. The package typically includes a four-sided semi-rigid plastic bottom into which the gel is laid, and a flaccid paper or foil cover to cover the gel to establish a blister pack type of package. When received, the cover is peeled away from the bottom and the gel can then be used. Representative of such a package is that marketed by FMC Bioproducts of Rockland, ME under the trade name "Reliant Gel System".
As recognized herein, the above-described blister pack requires the bottom to have four sides, to support the gel and flaccid cover. As also understood herein, two of the sides, which can be thought of as the front and rear sides, interfere with subsequent electrophoresis of the gel. Thus, using the above-described structure, either electrophoresis is interfered with, or the gel must be removed from the bottom prior to electrophoresis and placed in another support structure, thereby requiring additional steps on the part of the user.
Moreover, the present invention understands that the use of a flaccid cover that can be easily depressed or otherwise deformed into the gel even when the cover is held in a somewhat taut configuration on the semi-rigid plastic bottom can result in damaging the gel. The present invention, having understood the desirability of securely shipping gels while minimizing handling of the gels, addresses one or more of the above-noted considerations.